Suka sih tapi,-
by Himesa.RiKa
Summary: Mendingan kamu langsung tembak aja deh/HAAAA, masa gue berani ngobrol aja gak pernah/you'll never get him/ RnR Please...XD [Aomine x OC] [Chap 4 UPDATE!] /dia.. mendekapku… hangatnya… /khu khu...
1. Chapter 1

**Khu khu…~~**

**Ini fic pertama Rik'a. Masih banyak (banget) kekurangannya. Mungkin gaya bahasanya rada sedikit ngebingungin, soalnya, ini gaya bahasa Rik'a sehari-hari /harap maklum._.v (maafkan u_u')**

**Ini gatau, Aomine x OC atau xReaders, tapi gara2 Rik'a males mikirin nama buat Oc'nya, jadi Rik'a bikin x Readers aja._.v**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning : Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC._.v (+ ga nyambung sama judul**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rik'a._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

**SUKA SIH… TAPI…,-**

#1

.

.

.

'_Haaah, damainya hari ini…' _ batinku.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah lantai 2, menuju ke toilet wanita. Sebenarnya ada sih, toilet di lantai 1, tapi, aku sengaja berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk menjalankan niat modus-ku.

Dia, kecengan ku, hehe.. dia kelas 2, aku kelas 1. Makanya, kalau mau modus ngelewat di depan kelasnya, harus naik ke atas. Namanya…

"Hoi, Aomine!"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang dari arah belakang yang sedang memanggil seseorang, aku pun ikutan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey bro, kenapa?"

jawab seseorang yang tadi dimaksud oleh si pemanggil tadi.

"Gue pinjem majalah Mai-chan lo itu dong"

"lo mau yang volume ke berapa?, gue hari ini cuma bawa yang volume 31. Kalo lo mau pinjem yang lain, gue bawain besok."

"gapapa deh, gue pinjem yang itu dulu, besok gue kembaliin. Tapi, besok lo bawa yang volume lain ya, gue mau pinjem lagi"

"oke, gampang lah. Bentar, gue ambil dulu majalahnya, lo tungggu disini dulu bentar"

"yo"

Orang yang tadi bilang akan mengambil majalahnya tadi pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Kebetulan aku sedang berjalan melewati kelas yang dia tuju. Kami pun berpapasan, dan bahu ku sedikit tersenggol.

"gomen" katanya cepat, sambil menoleh. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu. Lalu ia membalikan lagi kepalanya.

'_KYAAAAAAAAAA~~ udah papasan kesenggol lagi!, terus habis itu dianya ngeliat ke aku pas aku lagi ngeliat ke dia! Kyaaaaa~~'_ teriak ku dalam hati.

Mukaku.., kurasa sedikit merona merah… _'waduh, kalo keliatan mukaku merah begini, bisa gawat!'_

aku pun langsung pergi dengan sedikit lari meninggalkan depan kelas lelaki tadi.

Orang tadi adalah Aomine Daiki.

Kakak kelasku yang hanya beda satu tahun. Aku sekarang lagi negeceng berat sama dia.

Orangnya tinggi, berkulit redup /eh?, dan sangat jago bermain basket. Dan satu lagi, dia.. terkenal sebagai pemain basket yang ng…- bisa dibilang rada mesum….

Sekolah ku memiliki tim basket yang cukup di anggap oleh sekolah-sekolah lain. Dengan kata lain, tim basket sekolah kami itu bisa di bilang kuat.

.

.

.

*SKIP TIME TOILET*

.

.

.

Sebaliknya dari toilet, tidak lupa, aku selalu mengintip dari luar untuk melihat Aomine. _'oia, mrereka pelajaran olahraga ya…'_ pikirku. Sedikit kecewa si, tapi ya biarlah…

.

.

*sesampainya di kelas*

.

Aku langsung lari menghampiri teman baikku di kelas sambil berteriak kegirangan akibat kejadian tadi.

"KYAAAA~~ akari-chan!, tau gak, tau gak?" kataku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Akari-chan adalah sahabat ku sejak tk. Kami selalu satu kelas dari kelas 1 SD, sampai sekarang kelas 1 SMA.

Mungkin sudah nasibnya, menjadi pengurusku selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"haaah, kamu balik-balik dari toilet kayak gini, artinya, ada sesuatu pas ngelewatin kelasnya Aomine-senpai dakian kecengan lo itu kan?"

Akari-chan memang sudah hafal kelakuan-kelakuan ku yang seperti ini. Setiap aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Aomine-Senpai, pasti aku akan cerita.

Cerita yang di awali dengan teriakan _'kesenengan'_, dan kata-kata _'tau gak, tau gak?'_ kemudian Akari akan menjawabnya dengan awalan helaan nafas yang seperti berkata _'apaan lagi ni'_

"hehe, jangan bilang dakian gitu dong, ya dia memang redup si, tapi ga gitu juga kali, hehe" kataku

"iya, iya, terserah.. hei.. tangannya, lepasin dong, berat ni" kata akari sambil melepaskan tangan ku dari pundaknya.

"hehe, maaf maaf, jadi, tadi tu ya..-" kataku, sambil melepaskan tanganku dari pundak akari-chan. Saat aku akan menjelaskan kejadian tadi, akari sudah memotong perkataan ku

"gue tebak, kamu pasti tadi papasan sama Aomine-senpai kan?" Tanya akari dengan tatapan bertanya

"ko tau siii, eh,, tapi tadi bukan cuman papasan loo, hohoho~ tadi sedikit senggolan jugaaa~~, habis itu, dianya bilang 'gomen' sambil ngeliat ke arah aku, terus pas dianya ngeliat ke aku, aku nya juga pas lagi ngeliat ke dia, jadi kayak saling liat-liatan gitu~~" jelas ku panjang lebar.

Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Akari cuma bisa mendengarkan aku asik ngoceh sendiri.

"ohh, gitu.."

"iyaaaaa" jawabku sambil senyum-senyum bangga

"gitu aja ko bangga"

"ya biarin aja kali, terserah gue~~ wek" kataku sambil sedikit mengeluarkan lidah.

"…. Mendingan kamu langsung tembak aja deh, gue pusing ngedengerin lo ngoceh mulu gara-gara hal yang kayak gitu doang" akari ngasih saran…. (saran apa'an -_-)

"HAAAA, masa gue berani ngobrol aja gak pernah, tiba-tiba malah langsung nembak gitu, dianya kan juga belom tentu kenal sama gue, makin gak berani lah!" kataku menolak saran dari akari.

Hal itu rasanya sangat-sangat tidak mungkin aku lakukan.

"kasian amet hidup lo…, gue salut sama lo, yang bisa ngejalanin hidup kayak gitu" akari ngomong sambil nge'puk-puk-in punggung ku.

"biarin kali, hidup-hidup siapa juga~~ wek" kataku

"you'll never get him.."

"alah, sok pake bahasa inggris lo.. doainnya jangan gitu dong, doainnya nanti gue bisa jadian sama Aomine-senpai~~ hehe" jawabku dngan nada sedikit memelas

"gak ah, males, gue sibuk"

"hu'uh" kataku manyun

'oi, gurunya deteng, gurunya deteng, duduk di kursi masing-masing….' Aku pun langsung buru-buru duduk lagi ke kursiku. 'berdiri!-beri hormat!'

.

.

.

*SKIP TIME STUDY*

.

.

.

/Teng nong neng nong/ bel istirahat… (ceritanya)

.

Akhirnya.., selesai juga pelajarannya.

Tadi itu pelajaran yang menurutku paling membosankan. Mungkin bukan hanya menurutku saja, mungkin menurut satu kelas, haha.

Pelajaran elektro (fakta asli author._.v).

'_ngantuk…'_

"hoi, tadi ngerti gak?" akari-chan yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, menghampiriku yang masih ngantuk-ngantuk-kan di bangku.

"gaaaak" jawabku lemas "ngantuk~~" aku pun menidurkan kepala ku di meja.

"sama dong, haha. Eh, tidurnya nanti aja, sekarang ke kantin dulu lah.., buruan, kalo nanti-nanti bakalan penuh ni"

Akari berkata sambil menarik-narik tanganku untuk beranjak dari bangku menemaninya ke kantin.

Ya, kantin di sekolah ku, kalau sudah jam waktunya istirahat, pasti tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti tempat konser musik band-band papan atas.

Dengan kata lain, penuhya ga nahan banget. Berapa menit telat ke sana aja udah repot banget…

.

.

.

*SKIP TIME JALAN KE KANTIN*

.

.

.

"Owa-, tuh kaan, telat ke kantinnya, jadi uda penuh deh…"

Akari-chan terlihat rada-rada kecewa, melihat kondisi kantin yang sudah kacau balau.., kalau mereka mau istirahat sambil makan jajanan, mereka harus rela berdesak-desakan di dalam 'situ'

"haah, yaudala, mau gimana lagi, uda telat ini… "

aku berkata sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang itu demi membeli makanan.

"_yosh_, gue masuk duluan, ntar lo nyusul!, kalo ntar kita kepisah, lo tungguin gue di depan kantin aja dulu, balik ke kelasnya barengan"

Akari ngambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi ke medan perang…

"_Ou! Wakarimashita!_" akari pun pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih diam di depan kantin.

'_yosh! Sekarang gue mesti masuk juga!, dari pada nanti malah gak kebagian makanan…'_ aku mulai melangkah masuk ke kerumunan orang di depan….

'_duh, gile, penuh banget si, sesak!'_

*DUK*

"ah.., gomen…" kataku meminta maaf.

Tempat ini membuat orang jadi susah jalan sih, jadi aja, jadi ketabrak sama orang.

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak itu.. tapi sepertinya dia tinggi. aku menabraknya di sekitar bagian dadanya.

Karena penasaran aku pun melihat siapa orang yang lagi apes itu, aku pun mendongak ke atas…

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

**Khu khu…~~**

**Gimana? Aneh yaa? Kalo aneh maap yaa :3/manyun /harap maklum /dilempar OAO"**

**Rik'a bingung, fic ini sebenernya bagus ato engga, abal ato engga, capruk ato engga._. maap lagi yaa._. /knapa jadi maap2 kayak sakurai ya? /di injek XD**

**Kira2, ini maunya, mau di lanjutin ato engga?._.**

**Kalo mau, bilang yaa~~ hehe._.**

**RnR please~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Btw… Rik'a sekarang lagi uas loh….. /YA TERUS KENAPA?! /plak OAO"**

**RnR please… sama minta saran juga ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Khu khu…~~**

**Ini dia chap 2nyaa~~ Bahasanya di sini mungkin rada di ubah dikit._.v yang kmaren kebanyakan 'gue' ato gak 'lo'nya di sini rada di ubah._. kecuali yang lepas dari pengawasan, itu, kata2 'gue'-'lo'nya mungkin masih ada /terserah deh -_- /dilempar**

**Oia, ini di tagnya, Aomine sama OC, tapi terserah, menurut readers aja, maunya OC ato Readers. Tapi disini namanya tetep di tulisin (readers)._.v /dasar males mikir nama! *marain diri sendiri***

**Yosh~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning : Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC._.v (+ ga nyambung sama judul**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**SUKA SIH… TAPI…,-**

* * *

2#

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak itu.. tapi sepertinya dia tinggi., aku menabraknya di sekitar bagian dadanya.

Karena penasaran aku pun melihat siapa orang yang lagi apes itu, aku pun mendongak ke atas…

.

.

.

"A…..?!"

'_A-AOMINE-SENPAI?!'_ teriakku dalam hati. Hapir saja, ketika aku mau membuka mulut untuk teriak, aku langsung buru-buru nutup mulut, biar gak tengsin… (?)

'_Eeh…..?! yang aku tabrak barusan Aomine-senpai?! Gimana nih? Jangan panik… jangan panik…, tenangin diri dulu….'_

Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi…, kayaknya mau segimana di tenangin diri juga tetap saja mukaku tidak bisa merahasiakannya.

Kurasa mukaku sekarang sudah merah… meraaaaaaaah banget, aduh, gimana dong, makin bingung nih…

'_mampus gue…, ini muka engga bisa di ajak kompromi banget sih, bisa gak sih, ini muka, gak merah pas lagi malu…. Enaknya sekarang aku harus gimana ya?,aduuh, siapapun, tolong bantuin…' _rengekku…

Tapi, memangnya ada ya, yang bisa mendengarku berbicara sendiri di dalam hati? aku lihat lagi wajah Aomine-senpai, muka Aomine-senpai terlihat sangat bingung, melihat ku yang sedang kebingungan sendiri…

'_memangnya aku kelihatan kayak orang yang salah tingkah banget ya?, aku harus gimana nih, mesti gimanaaa'_ mukaku makin memerah.

'_sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung kabur saja!, langsung beres!' _(beres dari mana-_-)

Tanpa melihat lagi ke orang yang tadi aku tabrak, aku pun langsung tancap gas pergi dari kantin.

Setelah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang di kantin aku lupa kalau sudah meninggalkan Akari-chan yang masih bertempur di dalam….. (?), dan lupa untuk membeli makanan….

.

.

.

-AOMINE POV-

_._

'_sialan, tempat ini ternyata penuh banget…, mendingan tadi tiduran aja di atap…'_

batin Aomine saat sedang berdesak-desakan di dalam kantin. Sungguh menyesal rasanya sudah datang ke kantin hanya demi untuk membeli sekotak jus.

'_sudah ah, balik ke atap lagi aja, palingan nanti pas sudah dapet jusnya, malah barengan sama bel selesai istirahat'_ pikir Aomine sambil berbalik badan untuk keluar dari kantin. Tiba-tiba…

DUK

'_argh,ada apaan lagi sih ini…'_ Aomine melihat kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang dia tabrak. Tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Yang ia lihat hanya kerumunan orang-orang dari sudut pandang yang sedikit lebih tinggi (kan Aomine rada tinggi, orang-orang yang ada di kantin itu pendek-pendek, jadi dia kayak yang tinggi sendiri :v).

"ah.., gomen…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara…

Dari arah depan dadanya, sepertinya itu orang yang menabraknya…

ternyata benar, begitu ia menunduk ke bawah, ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, yang lagi 'mentok' di dadanya.

Gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, berdiam diri sebentar, lalu dia membuka mulutnya… teriak?

"A…..?!" ia pun langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Tidak jadi berteriak.

Mukanya merah… pasti dia malu, _'haha.. tapi, tadi dia mau teriak apa ya? A? maksudnya Aomine?,eh, gimana dia bisa tau nama gue, orang yang paling kece ini? (coret-narsis)... Mukanya ko merah banget kayak gitu sih? Memangnya kalo tabrakan gitu aja semalu itu ya?... tapi kalo di liat-liat mukanya manis juga kalau lagi blushing kayak begitu… namanya siapa ya?, kok kayaknya sering liat… dimana ya? Hem…'_

Aomine berfikir keras. Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

Tapi, karena jadinya capek kebanyakan mikir, dia jadinya males buat nanyain pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Ketika Aomine lagi asik mikir (emang Aomine bisa mikir? /eh?), tiba-tiba, ia baru sadar kalau gadis yang tadinya ada di depan dadanya, sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Ternyata dia lari kabur pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang di kantin.

Yang terlihat hanya punggungnya, dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang. _'hem….. yasudah lah…. Lupakan…' _Aomine pun kembali berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju ke tempat tidurnya di atap sambil memasukan kelingkingnya ke telinga lalu menguap. _'ngantuk~~'_.

.

.

.

-READERS POV-

.

'_aduuuuuuh, malunyaaaa!'_

Ingin rasanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku berjalan di koridor, kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

*sesampainya di kelas*

.

Aku pun langsung menghampiri kursiku. Duduk. Diam. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

#blushhhh#

Teringat lagi… _'lupakaaaaaan!'_

.

*pintu kelas terbuka*

.

"oi (readers)-chan!, kok kamu ninggalin sih, aku nyariin kamu tau!" orang yang tadi membuka pintu langsung menghampiriku dan berpura-pura cemberut. Yang ternyata adalah Akari.

….

"oh iya! Lupa! Hehe, soriii *tehee* gomen~~" aku yang tadi bingung kepanikan sendiri lupa kalau sudah meninggalkan Akari di medan perang itu (baca:kantin).

Aku pun melihat makanan-makanan yang Akari bawa. "oh iyaaaa, aku juga lupa beli makanan…" uajarku baru sadar. "minta yaa" tanganku langsung mengambil sebungkus makanan yang ada di tangan Akari tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

.

"tumben, setahuku, kalau kamu sudah masuk kantin *Kraus*, pasti semua makanan langsung di beli *Kraus*. Atau, kalau misalnya sudah rame kayak tadi *Kraus*, kamu bakalan susah keluar dari kantinnya *Kraus*" Akari yang sedang makan menatapku heran.

"a….. gapapa kok… *nyam* gapapa… *nyam* gapa…"

#blushhhh#

Akari berhenti makan, seperti mencium ada seesuatu yang 'tidak beres di sini'. Menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya di picingkan seakan brusaha mencari sesuatu yang 'tersembunyi'. Dan tiba-tiba mulutnya tersenyum jail.

"kyaaaa~~ ada sesuatu nih kayaknya~~ cerita dong! " sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku dengan tidak sabaran.

"ga-gak ada apa-apa kok!" kataku sambil berusaha menutupi mukaku yang memerah.

"masaaa, ahh, bohong nih… udah tau kok, kalo lagi bohongnya kayak gimana, uda, ceritain ajaa~~" Akari keasikan menggodaku.

"haaaah, yaudah deh " _'huh, anak satu ini memang gak bisa di bohongin -_-'_

Kalau masalah kayak begini, udah deh, kalah sama Akari….

"tapi cerita-ceritanya sambil nganterin keluar ya" aku pun berdiri dari kursi

"kemana?" Akari ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil mengumpulkan sampah-sampah bekas makan yang ada di meja. Setelah terkumpul, dia bejalan ke tong sampah, membuangnya, lalu kembali lagi.

"ke toilet…"

"yang di lantai dua ya" kataku melanjutkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"ok!"

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hm… menurut readers ini lebih baik dari yang kmaren gak? Ato masih mending yang kmaren dari pada yang ini?._.**

**Buat yang kemaren REVIEW:**

***wuaa, dikirain ga bakalan ada yang review, ternyata adaaaa~ MAKASIH banget XD~~ hehe~~ -nunduk2-***

**Misamime:**** siapa kirana?, lo siapa?, gue siapa?, gue dimana? /Sensor nama cosss -_- /nabok Misa- ditabok balik OAO" /btw… Misa itu makhluk yang sebangku sama Rika._.**

**Psychoaera:**** hee~~ makasih XD~~ ini lanjutnyaa XD~~**

**Kisafuuma:**** hoo._. sebenernya emang udah di suruh sama temen (Misa) buat ngubah bahasa gaulnya, tapi gara2 udah keburu ditulis semuanya, jadi ribet buat ngeditnya lagi *tehee*. Semoga yang ini lebih baik dari yang kmaren yaa~~ /Rika bakal coba berjuang *masang iket kepala***

**Yacchan: ****Yo Yacchan! sipsip! XD~~ iyaa, kmaren lupa di isi._.v maap yaa~~ ini lanjutnyaa XD~~**

**NCross: ****makasih XD~~ /Rika bakal semangat! XD *masang iket kepala 2 biji*. /Uas'ku juga udah selesai! XD *tepar* semoga nilainya bagus u_u /amin~~**

**Crazy:**** yah… menurut Rika, memang begitu lah anak cewe yang lagi ngeceng orang…. u_u /karena Rika juga lagi ngeceng…./dan ngejadiin seseorang buat jadi 'Akari'nya Rika /JANGAN CURHAT OAO"/di getok**

**Yak, kayaknya ini udah kepanjangan /maapkan u_u', soalnya pengen di jawab semuanya._.v**

**RnR please~~ kalo ada saran lagi bilang yaa~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Btw… Rika lusa mau pensi, kabaret, terus Rika jadi vampir… tapi sayangnya, bukan jadi kayak vampir2 keceh di anime -_- /GAUSAH CURCOL LAGI DEH /di jitak X_X**

**(sekali lagi) RnR please~~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Khu khu…~~**

**Nyaa~~, ini chap 3nyaa. Dan Rika baru sadar, kalo ternyata, cerita ini, jalannya LAMBAT banget -_-, maapin Rika TT-TT /nangis di pojokan**

**Yosh~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning : Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC._.v (+ ga nyambung sama judul**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**SUKA SIH… TAPI…,-**

* * *

3#

.

.

.

"tapi cerita-ceritanya sambil nganterin keluar ya" aku pun berdiri dari kursi

"kemana?" Akari ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil mengumpulkan sampah-sampah bekas makan yang ada di meja. Setelah terkumpul, dia bejalan ke tong sampah, membuangnya, lalu kembali lagi.

"ke toilet…"

"yang di lantai dua ya" kataku melanjutkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"ok!"

.

.

.

Kami pun berjalan keluar kelas. Baru selangkah keluar, Akane sudah ribut ingin mendengar cerita yang tadi aku janjikan. "haaaah, jadi…-" aku mulai bercerita ke Akane, semuanya, termasuk semua kepanikan yang tadi menjajah otakku yang rada pas-pasan ini /eh?

Akane hanya diam memperhatikan. Sambil kadang senyum-senyum sendiri di bagian yang menurutnya _'kyaaa~~ (readers)-chan beruntung banget! Iri deh~~'_

"terus ya aku langsung lari deh! Nyaris aja, temen lo yang paling keceh ini mati di tempat…. Hehe" kataku yang lagi kumat narsisnya

"idih, kece, amit-amit tidak terimakasih deh… tapi kenapa langsung lari sih, kan jarang tuh, dapet kempatan langka kayak gitu… huu, payah lu"

"ya mau gimana lagi… udah keburu konslet otaknya…"

.

Seperti biasa, setiap lewat ke kelasnya Aomine-senpai aku pasti akan curi-curi pandang ke dalam, berharap kalau orang berkulit abnormal itu /eh? sedang ada di dalam.

'…_.. yah, dianya lagi engga ada… kemana ya?, apa dia masih kejebak di kantin?'_

*DUK*

"i-ittaiiii" kataku mengusap dahiku yang sudah kejeduk beberapa kali hari ini /Rika jadi kasian sama dahinya /ha?

'_ampun dah, tadi udah ketabrak, masa sekarang ketabrak lagi sih… siapa lagi nih…'_

"Akari-chann, kenapa kamu gak ngasih tau sih, kalo di depan ada orang, aku kan lagi gak merhatiin jalan, kamu harusnya ngasih tau aku dong…" kataku masih sambil mengusap-usap korban tabrakan tadi (baca: dahi).

"gome…-" kata-kataku terputus saat aku akan melanjutkan perkataanku sambil mendongak…., ada seseorang yang tadi juga ketabrak dengan orang yang sama.

' _demi apapun, kenapa harus ketabrak sama dia lagi… Akari… gue bakal santet lo… KENAPA DIA ENGGA NGASIH TAUUU' _ternyata otakku tetap bekerja walaupun lagi beku di tempat seperti ini.

"a-ano…"

"ah… kamu lagi ya…, yang tadi nabrak di kantin juga kan?"

"i-iya… ma-maafkan saya…" aku menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala ku. Aku yakin, pasti sekarang mukaku sudah seperti rajungan rebus (bosen kepiting rebus).

Aku sudah terlalu gugup untuk melihat mukanya. Padahal ini kesempatan yang SANGAT langka, bisa berhadap-hadapan seperti ini.

"yasudah lah… biarin aja… gausah di pikirin, toh gak ada yang luka ini…" Aomine menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aomine Daiki, kelas 2. Kamu siapa? Perasaan kayaknya sering ngeliat kamu mondar-mandir di depan kelas gue…"

DEG

'_ke-kenapa dia bisa tau…? Apa aku kelihatan sering ngelewatin kelasnya…? Atau jangan-jangan dia suka memperhatikanku...? kyaaa~~'_

'_eh, tapi…., jangan geer duluuu…. Tapi udah keburu geer nihh…., oh iya! Perkenalkan diri dulu!'_

"a-ano, nama saya (Readers full name), saya kelas satu. Ma-maaf sudah menabrak senpai sampai dua kali"

Aku berbicara sedikit terputus-putus karena terlalu gugup…

"ohh, kelas satu… dikirain kelas dua…, soalnya kayaknya sering liat… *hoam*'"

'_ugh.. dia nguap... tapi tetep kece! Kyaaa~~'_

"oh iya, gak usah pake kata 'saya' ya… gak enak dengernya, terlalu formal…"

'_eh?!, ta-tadi aku salah ngomong!, gimana nih, gimanaaa'_

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkan kelingkingnya kedalam kuping

"ba- eh, ha- ha'I, senpai…" aku sambil menganggukkan kepala

Hening…

'_aku harus ngomong apa lagi ya…'_

.

/Teng nong neng nong/ (bel selese istirahat ceritanya)

.

"bel… *hoam* aku balik ke kelas dulu ya…, kamu kalau lagi jalan jangan suka bengong, nanti malah nabrak lagi…"

#blushhhh#

"ha-ha'I"*

Aomine berjalan melewatiku yang masih diam di tempat.

"jaa~~"

Mengankat tangannya sebentar lalu menurunkannya lagi tanpa melihat ke arahku

"ja-jaa~~"

Membalas ucapannya walaupun dengan suara yang sangat minim. Tidak tahu apa kedengaran atau tidak…

"CUT!, yak, waktunya sudah habis! Ayo kembali ke kelas!, jangan lupa pegang hidungnya, nanti hidungnya terbang!" *

"A-AKARI?!"

Akari menyadarkan mu yang jiwanya sedang 'terbang' ke langit ke-tujuh /lebay.

"Dari mana aja kamu?!, -"

"WAKAKAKAKK, ciee, yang tadi habis ngobrol, yang tadi habis kenalan… ciee~~"

"Akariiiii, sialan kau!"

'_makasih akari…'_

Aku pun mulai lari mengejar Akari yang sudah kabur duluan takut di jitak.

.

'KALIAN!, JANGAN LARI DI KORIDOR!'

'SUMIMASEN!'

.

.

=SKIP TIME=

.

.

.

*pulang sekolah*

.

"(name)-chan, maaf ya, kita gak bisa pulang bareng, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit dulu…, soalnya katanya ada sodara jauh aku yang habis keserempet motor…, maaf yaa"

Akari tiba-tiba meminta maaf tidak bisa pulang bareng. Padahal, biasanya kita selalu pulang bareng. Dan selalu mampir ke sebuah toko es krim di pinggir jalan (emangnya kaki lima-_-/eh?)

"hm!, ngga apa-apa kok… tolong bilangin ya, semoga dia cepet sembuh…"

"iya, maaf ya, sekali lagi (name)-chan…"

"sip!"

Aku melambaikan tangan ku ke arah Akari yang sudah pergi meninggalkan ku.

'_haaah, jadi sendiri nih, pulangnya…, mampir dulu gak ya? Hm… mampir aja deh, tenggorokan lagi kering…"_

"mas (?), beli es krimnya satu. Yang vanilla, pake coklat di atasnya ya"

"tumben sendiri… temennya kemana?"

"lagi pergi, ada urusan… makasih ya mas…"

.

=SKIP TIME=

.

Aku berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah sambil memakan es krimku. Aku juga memakai headset, mendengarkan lagu, tujuannya biar gak ngantuk di jalan.

'_hee, nanti gimana jadinya ya..?, kan tadi udah kenalan, terus, kira-kira nanti kalo ketemu lagi, dianya bakal inget sama aku gak ya..?, ato dia bakal lupa?'_

'_atooo, jangan-jangan, ntar, kalo ketemu lagi, dia malah nyatain perasaan ke aku… soalnya, katanya tuh –(name) sebenarnya, aku udah lama merhatiin kamu, tapi, gara-gara kita baru kenalan kemaren, aku baru bisa nyatain perasaan aku sekarang…- #WAKAKAKAKAKK… *ketawa nista*' /ngimpi lu! -_-_

Senyam-senyum sendiri sambil jalan. Beberapa orang yang melewatiku melirik ke arah ku.

'tu anak kenapa?'

'stress kali…'

DEG

Merasa di perhatikan, aku pun sadar dari lamunanku yang super ngaco itu.

Es krimku habis… /ya terus?-_-

Di headset ku sedang ada lagu _sarishi no hara_ (Rika lagi demen lagu ini). Lagunya baru dapet dari Akari. Katanya sih, lagunya enak. Jadinya minta.

Pas di denger, ternyata emang enak lagunya. Langsung aku cari liriknya. Di save di hp.

Karena kebiasaan, pas denger lagunya, pasti pengen nyanyiin. Jadi, aku jalan sambil nyanyi, sambil terus memerhatikan hpku.

Mungkin karena ke enakan nyanyi, jadinya aku gak sadar kalo ternyata aku jalannya gak lurus.

*tin…TIIIIN*

'_apa itu..?'_

"AWAS!"

"WUAAA" *kaget*

Tiba-tiba terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menarikku ke belakang. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku dari belakang. A-apa…?

'JALANNYA HATI-HATI DONG!' seorang bapak-bapak berteriak dari dalam mobilnya. Ternyata, tadi aku hampir ketabrak…

'_eh?! Tu-tunggu, suara tadi…'_

"cih, SUDAH KUBILANG, KALAU JALAN JANGAN BENGONG!"

'_EH?!'_

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**HUAAAAA, apa iniiiiii OAO'**

**Maapin Rikaaa TT-TT**

**Ceritanya, belakang-belakangnya jadi ngaco bangett! /nangis di pojokan**

**Masa tiba-tiba jadi nyambung ke es krim, terus tiba-tiba malah jadi nyambung ke musik, trus jadi nyanyi-nyanyi -_-**

**Rika ngga ada ide DX**

**Tapi yaudah lah ya, udah ketulis ini… *normal mode on* -muka watados**

**Buat yang kemaren REVIEW:**

**NCross:**** yang chap kmaren emang lebih pendek._. gomen u_u" semoga yang ini bisa lebih bagus yaa~~ (padahal yang ini lebih pendek... maapin lagi u_u ._.v  
**

**Chijou Akami:**** Sip! /singkat-padat… XD~~**

**Nyaa~~**

**RnR please~~ kalo ada saran lagi bilang yaa~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Btw… *Rika sekarang mau curhat apa ya?._.* /GA USAH CURHAT! X_X**

**(sekali lagi) RnR please~~ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Khu khu…~~**

**yee, Rika akhirnya punya pulsa internet…~~ /tepuk tangan / ya terus kenapa-_-**

**Dan sekarang Rika liburrrr~~**

**Tapi walaupun libur, tetep aja Rika di suru belajar… TT-TT, jadi mikirin ficnya tetep lemot/jalani saja nasibmu nak…/derita yang mau UN/abaikan ini**

**Yosh~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning : Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC._.v (+ ga nyambung sama judul**

***di sini, Aominenya SUPER OOC***

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**SUKA SIH… TAPI…,-**

* * *

4#

.

.

.

'_eh?! Tu-tunggu, suara tadi…'_

"cih, SUDAH KUBILANG, KALAU JALAN JANGAN BENGONG!"

'_EH?!'_

.

.

.

Ada suara berat yang tiba-tiba berteriak di telingaku.

Suara dari lelaki yang juga telah menyelamatkan ku.

Dia menarikku pas sebelum aku remuk ketabrak sama mobil.

Aomine-senpai.

"se-senpa,-"

"BAKA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!"

DEG

Refleks aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

'_a-aku dimarahi…, takut…, menakutkan…'_

"hiks… hiks…"

"(readers name)?!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Masih di perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak sendiri.

Ternyata, walau tidak bersama Akari, aku tetap di antar pulang oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

**=Flashback=**

"_HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_Tangisanku pun pecah. entah karena apa._

_Tangis antara masih ketakutan karena nyaris tertabrak, dan antara ketakutan dimarahi oleh orang yang sudah kutabrak dua kali hari ini sekaligus orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku._

"_he-hei, ke- kenapa malah jadi nangis…"_

_Aomine panik melihatku yang –setahunya tidak ada apa-apa tiba-tiba malah menagis dengan suara kencang._

_Cukup kencang untuk bisa membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar menoleh untuk memperhatikan._

"_cup-cup (?) jangan nangis… diliatin sama orang laen nih, kamu gak malu apa..?"_

_Aomine berusaha menenangkanku dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Mukanya keliatan banget kalo ampun-dah-ni-anak-nangis, gimana-cara-ngeberhentiinya…_

_Mata-mata di sekitar memperhatikan dengan tatapan itu-anak-kayak-habis-diapa-apain-sama-om-om-pedo (?)_

_Maklum, dengan wujud(?) Aomine yang kulitnya rada abnormal (memang), rambutnya juga rada abnormal (memang), badannnya yang rada besar (memang), dan mukanya yang rada garang (memang), orang-orang menyangkanya sebagai om-om pedo yang mau ngapa-ngapain anak sekolah_

_Tiba-tiba…_

_GYUT…_

_Tubuhku rasanya menghangat… bukan hanya mukaku, tapi seluruh tubuhku._

"_A-AP,-?!"_

'_dia.. mendekapku… hangatnya…'_

"_diamlah, berhenti menangis, kau tahu, walaupun kita belum terlalu kenal, tapi aku ini BENCI melihat seorang gadis menangis…" /eaa, Ahomine ngegombal~~_

_Di dalem hati Aomine_

'_karena setiap ada cewe yang nangis di depan gue, pasti gue selalu dikira om-om pedo mau ngapa-ngapain ntu cewe' /kasian amet nasib lu nak…_

_Di dalem hati mu…_

_dag-dig-dug gak karuan…_

'_KYAAAAAAAAA~~ aku beruntung banget hari ini! KYAAAAAAAA~~ kesenggol sekali, tabrakan dua kali, trus kenalan, trus…. Trus, sekarang udah langsung di peluk gini! KYAAAAAAAA~~, jangan-jangan, sebentar lagi, dia bakalan nyium aku!, KYAAAAAAA~~'_

_Aku hanya bisa diam di dalam dekapan si surai dark blue itu. Sudah terlalu bingung untuk melanjutkan tangisanku._

_Perlahan ia pun menjauhkan badannya ketika tangisanku –dirasanya sudah benar-benar berhenti._

"_sudah nangisnya?, tenanglah…"_

_Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit malu-malu_

_Dia mengangkat tangannya, dan menaruhnya di atas usap-usapnya rambutku dengan halus (?)_

"_ha-ha'i,te-terimakasih senpai…"'_

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan mukaku yang masih merona._

"_ah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana rumahmu?, perlu aku antar?"_

"_ti- tidak perlu repot-repot senpai, rumahku dekat dari sini, hanya perlu berjalan lurus sedikit lagi, lalu di sana, belok ke kanan"_

_Aku berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jalan yang akan kulewati_

"_hee~~, begitu ya, kebetulan sekali… baiklah, ayo aku antar!"_

_Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung menarik tanganku._

**=Flashback end=**

.

.

.

Masih melangkahkan kakiku.

Orang itu masih ada di depanku.

Dan tangannya masih menarik tanganku.

"hei, yang mana rumah mu?" lelaki di depanku menoleh kearahku sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap depan, menengok kanan-kiri melihat rumah-rumah yang di sekitar

"yang nomer 482…"

"hmm… di sebelah kanan ato kiri?"

"kanan…"

"476… 478… 480… ah, yang itu ya?"

'_ha, yaah, ko udah nyampe lagi… perasaan, harusnya dari sana ke sini rada jauh deh…'_

"iya… hm, makasih ya senpai, maaf ngerepotin, sampe harus nganter pulang segala…, sekali lagi makasih ya senpai…"

Aku membungkuk kan badanku.

"gak ngerepotin kok, kebetulan aku juga rumahnya lewat jalan ini…"

"memangnya senpai mau kemana?"

"ke situ…" sambil menunjuk sesuatu

'_hah?'_

Pandanganku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk olehnya…

'_HAH?! Apa?!'_

Rumah yang hanya berjarak beda dua rumah dengan rumah ku…

Kali ini kagetnya baru lebih nyambung ke otak (?)

"HAAAAAH?!"

.

.

.

[21:00]

*langsung ngadu /di telfon*

[name] : terus katanya tuh gini, _'aku ini BENCI melihat seorang gadis menangis…'_, kyaaa~~

Akari : …

[name] : Akariii

Akari : apa lagiiii, kamu udah nelfon(?) aku dari SEJAM yang lalu, dan kamu udah ngulang kata-kata itu BERKALI-KALI

[name] : Akariii

Akari : hentikan ato aku tutup telfonnya

[name] : huee, Akari hidoiii

Akari : kebaikan kupingku selama setahun udah abis kamu pake hari ini ya

[name] : ko gitu siiih, hiks

Akari : ugh, kimo…

[name] : hee…, tapi pengen cerita lagiii

Akari : haaah, artinya tadi gue salah udah ngebiarin kamu kenalan sama si DAKIAN itu,dan orang yang ternyata TETANGGA kamu itu, nyesel aku /tetangga' sama 'dakian'nya di kencengin

[name] : ko salah sih, padahal kenalan tadi tuh awal dari semuanya (?)

Akari : soalnya, jadi berdampak ke gue jugaaa

[name] : ehe, gomen Akari-chan…, tapi makasih yaa, hehe

Akari : kamu artinya ada utang ke aku ya… dan aku curiga, kata-kata 'gomen' kamu tadi nggak murni (?)…*

[name] : iya, iya aku tau… ng, 'nggak murni'?, maksudnya?

Akari : …

-tunggu sebentar-

[name] : (bla-bla-bla)… terus ya, habis itu, dia tuh langsung narik tangan aku. Trus dianya jadi nganterin aku pulang. Pas di jalan, dianya gak tau lupa gak tau apa, tapi dianya megangin tangan aku terus. Tapi tiba-tiba akunya tuh baru sadar kalo udah nyampe depan rumah. Terus… (bla-bla-bla)

Akari : argh, sudah kuduga…

.

.

[22.45]

Akari : udah selesai ngomongnya?

[name] : aku capek…

Akari : bagus… oyasumi…

*crek*(?) *tuut-tuut-tuut* (?)

[name] : oyasu…

.

.

.

*besoknya*

.

"ittekimasu!"

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku. Hari ini aku berangkat sedikit lebih pagi. Jadi jalannya sedikit lebih santai. Padahal biasanya, aku selalu berangkat pas mepet waktu sekolah. Tadi itu cuman kebetulan aja, salah liat jam. Dikirain udah jam berapa, ternyata masih jam berapa

*hoam…*

'_masih ngantuk…, kenapa tadi gak lanjutin tidur aja ya?kan lumayan…, tapi kalo tadi ngelanjutin tidur, yang ada ntar malah kesiangan, jadi, mumpung udah bangun langsung berangkat aja… '_

'_ternyata udara pagi lumayan seger juga ya…, boleh juga, sekali-kali berangkat pagi gini…'_

PUK

Sebuah benda lumayan berat nimpuk kepalaku (?)

"osh!"

"se-senpai?!, ohayou…"

"ohayou…"

Tangannya ada di atas kepalaku lagi. Tangan yang sama dengan yang kemarin juga sudah menarikku.

*hoam…* /kali ini yang nguap yang satu lagi

"senpai ternyata berangkatnya pagi juga ya…"

"ga juga…"

Ia menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

'_pagi-pagi gini aja udah beruntung… gimana nanti siang ya..?'_

Di dalem hati Aomine

.

.

.

_Apa yang Aomine pikirkan?_

**/TBC/**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

***=ga murni soalnya Akari curiga kalo ceritanya masih bakalan terus lanjut…**

***Buat yang chap kemaren, mungkin ada yang ga ngerti tentang kata2 'nanti hidungnya terbang!' (padahal kmaren udah di kasih '*' tapi lupa ngejelasin), pokoknya, kalo Rika lagi sama temen2, terus ada hal yang bikin 'ngapung', temen2 Rika suka bilang 'awas, nanti hidungnya terbang!'**

**Buat yang kemaren REVIEW:**

**Psychoarea:**** hehe *tehee*, pendeknya gara-gara ketularan pendeknya Akashi… /*cres*…/R.I.P X_X**

**Chijou Akami:**** APAAAAA, GAPAPAAAA… *emangnya itu greget ya..?._.a*…/ silahkan… my body is ready… /kata2ituambigu… XD~~**

**NCross:**** emang mau di anter pulang XD~~ gapapa ko, tapi tetep review yaa, hehe~~**

**Nyaa~~**

**RnR please~~ kalo ada saran lagi bilang yaa~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Btw…, Rika mau bikin fic, masih bingung temanya antara 'mimpi2'an' gitu atau 'deja-vu'. Mending yang mana? /minta saran._.v**

**(sekali lagi) RnR please~~ ;)**


End file.
